Ash's true strength
by FlamingLucario
Summary: Ash was betrayed by his friends that are on the list part from Cynthia and his and the 9 pokemon on the list on the story Ash fled to Unova right next to Cynthia's vacation home. Will Ash get his revenge on the traitors? Find out by read the story if you want too.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE FLAMINGLUCARIO HERE AND TODAY FANFIC IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IT IS GOING TO BE A ASH BETRAYED I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT BUT I ONLY DOING ONE AND THAT IS IT. THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT WHY IS ASH LOSING ALL THOSE POKEMON LEAGUES AND HE SHOWS HIS FRIENDS HIS TRUE POWER AFTER A FEW YEARS NOT SHOWING HIMSELF TOO THEM. ASH AND CYNTHIA ARE KEEPING A SECRET FROM THEIR TRUE FRIENDS UNTIL THE RIGHT TIME COMES.**

* * *

Characters on this episode:

Ash

Dawn

May

Max

Misty

Iris

Brock

Cilan

Delia

Gary

Professor Oak

Paul

Trip

Barry

Cynthia

* * *

Ash's pokemon he use this episode episodes:

Sylveon

Garchomp (Which was his gible) (Mega Evolve Later episodes)

Mewtwo (Later chapter)

Rhyperior

Lapras (The one he released)

Lucario (The riolu he met in Sinnoh or Hoenn)

* * *

Ash's pokemon that not betrayed him

Charizard

Sceptile

Infernape

Pidgeot

Pikachu

Bayleaf (Will be at her final evolution)

Gible

Gliscor

Buizel

* * *

Epsiode 1: Betrayed

Ash was at his house and he decided to go and see his pokemon, when Ash got to Professor Oak's lab he notice his friends and rivals and his mum and professor there waiting for him.

Ash said "Hey guys why are you here?'"

Misty said "Ash we want you to give up your dream."

Ash shouted "WHAT!"

Brock said '"We just don't want too see you fail alot times."

May said "Plus you are stupid you always use the regions pokemon and not the ones you have."

Delia said "I got to agree Ash."

Ash said "Screw you all!" Ash went to get all of his pokemon until nearly all of them refused to go with him part from Charizard, Sceptile, Pikachu, Infernape, Gible, Gliscor, Buizel and Bayleef.

Max said "See even your other pokemon find you stupid."

Ash set off on his Charizard and ignored them and before Charizard could took off he got a rock thrown at his eye by Max before he left the place.

[A few hours later]

Ash arrived in Unova near Cynthia's vaction home and he got off Charizard and said thanks. He looked at Pikachu and said faintly while he had eye patch on thanks to Pikachu when they left Pallet Town. Ash he heard a voice saying "Ash? Pikachu?" Ash turned to see who it were and saw a Blonde Hair woman wearing a black coat and pants.

Ash said "Cynthia." Ash eye sight was about to close and before it close fully he saw Cynthia coming closer. Out of Ash's view Cynthia got hold of Ash before he fainted wondering what happened.

[A few hours later]

Ash woke up seeing his self in the hospital room luckily he can see with his right eye. Ash looked around the room and he saw Cynthia and he asked "What happened Cynthia?"

Cynthia said "The same thing can be asked with you." Ash explained everything what happened and Cynthia couldn't believe what happened.

Nurse Joy walked and said "Glad to see you awake we manage to get your eye recovered."

Ash said "Thanks Nurse Joy but I can't have my name as Ketchum anymore."

Nurse Joy asked "Why?"

Ash said "My friends betrayed me and most of my pokemon."

Cynthia nodded in agreement and said "I understand why Ash."

Ash asked "Will I be able to leave Nurse?" Nurse Joy nodded and Ash got up and got change and Nurse Joy asked "What do you want your last name to be?"

Ash asked "Can you change my full name to Ashura Knight?" Nurse Joy nodded and said "I do that straight away."

Cynthia asked "Ash do you want me to help you train?"

Ash said "If you don't mind then sure because I don't want to waste your time."

Cynthia said "It won't and plus no one can even get pass my elite four unless they have a legendary pokemon on their team but I doubt they will because Legendary pokemon are rare."

Ash nodded in agreement and he was about to say something then a invisible pokemon that Ash or Cynthia can't see teleport them. Ash and Cynthia was teleported to the Hall of Origins. Ash looked around and saw Arceus and the other legends he met. Ash got on his knees and bowed and said "Arceus what do I own the chance too see you again?" Cynthia then notice and did the same as Ash.

Arceus said "Ash me and the other legendarys have been thinking that we should reward you for all your actions you done."

Ash asked "What do you mean by that Arceus?"

Arceus said "We want to be your pokemon." Ash was shocked and he asked "Why you want to be my pokemon I know I done good things but you all are need to keep this world stabled."

Arceus nodded and said "Ash we want to help you get payback after what they done to you. Also Cynthia I want to thank you for saving him if you was not there we would of loss him for sure." Ash clicked remembering what Max did.

Cynthia said "I was shocked when I saw his eye Arceus I had to get him to a hospital as soon as possible. Also I mean from my heart Arceus I care about Ash." Ash was shocked when he heard Cynthia cares about him he is wondering if she loves him. Cynthia continued "I care about Ash and I also love Ash ever I seen him caring for his pokemon I knew he was a nice person not like Paul or Gary."

Arceus asked "Ash so will you accept us in your team?" Ash thought about it then nodded and said "I accept Arceus I will gladly who ever wants to join my team to join."

Pokemon who joined are Arceus, Latias, Latios, Girtaina, Diagla, Pakila, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre [Note: Both Kyogre and Groudon and Rayquaza will have both forns.] Xerneas, Diancie [Note: Diancie will have Mega Evolution.], Keldeo and Manaphy.

Pokemon who will join later episodes: Zygrade,Yveltal, Deoxys, Shaymin, Darkrai, The Regis, Regiggas, Cresselia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Jirachi, Articuno, Zapdos, Celebi, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of Ash's true power if you want a quick detail well Ash gets betrayed and he get stronger to prove the traitors wrong the reason I didn't include the other traitors talking because I couldn't be bother but I will do in another chapter as a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI ALL I BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE SORRY ABOUT FOR NOT UPDATING STUPID SCHOOL GOT TO COME IN THE WAY SORRY ABOUT IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND ALSO I FORGOT TO ADD IN HO OH AND LUGIA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE EPISODE AND LETS BEGIN.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The truth and Tournament

After what happened in the Hall of Origins Ash and Cynthia was teleported out and back to the world. Ash asked "Cynthia is it true what you said in the Hall of Origins?"

Cynthia nodded and kissed him and said "I loved you since the first time when I saw you in Sinnoh." Ash smiled and said "I ready to do some training Cynthia then." Cynthia nodded and Ash and Cynthia went to do some training.

[Few hours later]

Ash and Cynthia did some training and Ash caught some new pokemon as well. Ash knew it will hurt Cynthia but he said "Cynthia I will be doing some training alone for a few years." Cynthia was upset but she knew Ash need to do this training to get his revenge, Cynthia nodded and said "I understand Ash be careful then." Ash nodded and kissed Cynthia before setting off to a to train when he was walking he send Cynthia a message saying "I send you a message with my phone so you know I okay."

Cynthia send back a message saying "Okay love." Ash smiled and he then started to train on when he arrives.

[5 Years later]

Ash got Pidgeot back after what Pidgeot was doing in the forest in Kanto and Ash was thinking how far he came with his pokemon training and now he is ready. Ash walked into a cave and he saw all his Pokemon.

* * *

Here is the list of Pokemon Ash has that are not legendary:

Raichu (Who was a Pikachu)

Lucario (The riolu he met) (Mega Evolution)

Lapras (The one he release)

Pidgeot (Mega Evolution)

Garchomp (Who was a gible) (Mega Evolution)

Gliscor

Floatzel (Who was a Buizel)

Meganium (Who was a Bayleef)

Charizard (Mega Evolution)

Sceptile (Mega Evolution)

Infernape

Gardevoir (Mega Evolution)

Gallade (Mega Evolution)

Sylveon (Who was a Eevee when Ash caught it)

Rhyperior (Who was a Rhydon when Ash caught it)

Salamance (Who was a Bagon when Ash found it on Mt Silver) (Mega Evolution)

Jolteon (Who was a Eevee)

Flareon (Who was a Eevee)

Vaperon (Who was a Eevee)

Glaceon (Who was a Eevee)

Leafeon (Who was a Eevee)

Espeon (Who was a Eevee)

Umberon (Who was a Eevee)

[Note: All Eevee's are shinys]

Electivire (Who was a Elekid when Ash caught it)

Porygon 2 (Found it abandon in Mt Silver )

Absol (Mega Evolution)

* * *

Ashura Knights (Ash)'s friends:

Cynthia

Anabel

Sabrina

Serena

Hilda

[Note: I include some of champions because they don't know who Ashura Knight is Ash part from Cynthia and Serena and Sabrina and Anabel.]

Steven

Lance

Alder

Dianthia

Gold

[Note: I making Gold Johto's champion and Lance Kanto's Champion]

Scott

Mr Goodshow

* * *

Speech:

Talking - "Hi"

Aura or Psychic - **"Hi"**

Pokemon - "**Hi**"

Pokemon commands - **Teleport or Discharge**

* * *

Ash nearly got all legendarys part from Hoppa and Volcanion. Reason is those 2 legendarys are not friendly Legendarys and they cause trouble so Ash sorts them out which will be in later Chapters.

* * *

Back to the story Ash was in Cave looking at his pokemon and he stopped when he heard a cry from a Pidgeot, Ash walked out the cave with his Lucario and Raichu and when he got out he saw his Pidgeot who dropped a letter and land on the floor waiting for his reply. Ash read it and the note said

"Dear Ashura Knight,

I like to invite you and your pokemon to the world championship League, If you win you will be crowned World Champion. You can decided to go or not, but you must decided in a week, The championship will start in three weeks. Also it will be in Kalos in Lumiose City"

From Scott and Mr Goodshow

Scott secretly put in the letter a extra note saying "I know you there Ash you took nearly all my resources to find you." Ash thought about it for a while before asking Lucario and Raichu which both say yes, Ash said "Lets tell the rest then." Ash walked back into the cave and told them all that they were invited to the World Championship League and asked if they want to join him in winning, all of Ash's pokemon agreed and Ash said well we off and Ash returned them all to their pokeballs and then said "Sorry Lucario I know you don't like it but you need to return to your pokeball and you to Raichu."

The two pokemon know why and agreed and Ash returned them and got on Pidgeot and said "Pidgeot to Lumiose city." Pidgeot nodded and flew off to Kalos.

[A hour or two later]

Ash arrived and went to the pokemon center and when he entered and walked up to the counter and asked "Can I sign up for the World Championship League please?"

Nurse Joy nodded and said "Letter Please." Ash handed her the letter and then Nurse Joy asked "Also I need your pokedex to sign you up." Ash nodded and give her his pokedex and he was signed up ready for the League.

Ash got his pokedex and letter back and he was walking out of the center to check out Luimose but before he got outside he bumped into one of the traitors and it was Max, Ash thought 'Why now.' Ash was still walking until May shouted "Hey you!"

Ash turned around and asked "Yes what?"

May said "Apologise to my brother." Max nodded in agreement and said "Yeah you bumped into me."

Ash shook his head and said "I didn't bump in to you it was the other way round." Ash continued to walk out of the center.

Max said "You must be week if you walking away so quickly." The Sentence that Max said ticked Ash off and said "Fine that's it Me and you battle." Ash was pointing at Max who agreed and said "You going to lose it going to be quick."

Ash and the traitors looked for a battle field and Brock said quickly he was coaching and said "This battle between Max Maple and..."

Ash said "Ashura Knight." Brock nodded and said "Max Maple and Ashura Knight begin."

Off in the distance Cynthia just manage to hear Ash's hidden name being called and she went to check on the battle.

Max got a pokeball and said "Go Staraptor!"

Ash thought 'Payback time you traitor.' Ash got a pokeball and said "Go Jolteon."

Max said "Staraptor use Brave Combat!"

Ash thought 'Brave Bird and Close Combat so he made up a few combo moves then.' Ash said "Dodge with Quickbolt!"

Staraptor was charging in ready to hit fast with Close Combat and as well do damage with it wings. Jolteon dodge making Staraptor go in to the air and was hit by a thunderbolt. Staraptor fainted during to Ash's training.

Brock said "Staraptor unable to battle Max choose your next pokemon!"

Max returned Staraptor and said "Go Sceptile."

Ash said "Return Jolteon Go Sceptile!"

Max said "Sceptile Leaf Ace!"

Ash said "You should of waited first Max now you going to regret it. Aerial Ace!"

Max's Sceptile charge up a leaf blade and Aerial Ace and hit Ash's Sceptile which did only a bit damage beacuse Ash used his Mega Bracelet to Mega Evolve. Ash's Sceptile used Aerial Ace and hit Max's Sceptile for a lot of damage also pushing Max's Sceptile back.

May notice Sceptile different form and said "Look at Sceptile." Everyone was shocked to see Sceptile changed form.

Ash said "What you are looking at is Mega Evolution! Sceptile finish it with Dragon Pulse!"

Sceptile lunch a purple pulse out of its mouth to Max's Sceptile knocking it out.

Brock said "Max's Sceptile in unable to battle! Max choose your final Pokemon."

Max said "Go Salamance!"

Max threw his pokeball and Salamance appeared.

Ash said "Sceptile use Dragon Pulse!"

Max said "Salamance use Dragon Rush!"

Sceptile took aim at Salamance then release his Dragon Pulse at Salamance who dodge it and lunch into the air then came down which hit Sceptile which did alot of damage thanks to the dragon type when Sceptile Mega Evolve.

Ash said "Sceptile use Dragon Pulse with Quick Attack!"

Sceptile lunched his attack quickly which did a lot of damage to Salamance and then Sceptile finished it off with a Quick Attack knocking out Salamance.

Brock said "Salamance is unable to battle! The winner is Ashura Knight!"

Max said "You cheated!"

Ash shook his head and said "You just not ready for a strong trainer like me weakling."

Max was angry that he was called a weakling he said "No I not!"

Ash walked out of the battlefield ignoring Max and was walking around and decided to go into a forest to train a bit more before he started he heard a voice saying "So you decided to enter then?"

Ash turned around to see Cynthia and nodded and said "It is payback time for them Max didn't count for that one but next time I face him it will count."

Cynthia nodded and said "Can you come with me for a bit there some people who miss you that you might want to see. Also Ash you might want to be careful with one of them she said she was your childhood friend before moving to Kalos."

Ash was wondering who it were then remember Serena who he met at Professor Oak's camp. Ash said "Let me guess was it Serena?"

Cynthia nodded and said "She was upset that you went missing she missed you a lot Ash."

Ash nodded understanding why she is upset he keep on thinking 'Should of gone seen her first.'

Ash and Cynthia walked to a private room where a few people of Elite four, Gym leaders, Battle Frontier and Champions are allowed to enter.

[Note: People who are there people who care about Ash and believe he still alive e.g. Sabrina, Serena, Hilda and Anabel

Serena was about to ask something before Sabrina asked "Who are you?"

Ash said "You should know that by now Sabrina." Sabrina was confused before Anabel said "Ash?" Ash lowered his hood and all of the girls was there was shocked to see him alive.

Serena was in tears and she ran up to and hugged him, She asked "What happened?"

Ash told everyone in the room what happened before he put his hood up before anyone sees him.

Anabel was shocked and so was Serena, Sabrina, Anabel and Hilda.

Hilda asked "What's going to happen to them then?"

Ash said "They get what they deserve payback for betraying me."

Anabel said "At lease you still alive you got us worried Ash."

Ash nodded and said "I sorry I should of visit you all but I too focus of training so I can get my revenge."

Anabel nodded and said "You better leave the Tournament is starting soon."

Ash nodded and left and when he got to the pokemon centre the announcer said "Can all people who are completing come to field." Ash went to the field and the Mr Goodshow announced the rules and it is a tag team battle which will be random they can't decided who it there partner is going to be.

[Note: Champions and Elite four are just watching they won't be taking part until the end of the tournament.]

Ash went to get the name of his partner and he got there Nurse Joy said "Ashura Knight your partner is Hilda." Ash nodded and thought 'At lease I got someone who not a traitor.

[POV: Hilda]

Hilda got her partner a few minutes later before Ash did and Nurse Joy said "Hilda your partner is Ashura Knight." Hilda nodded and smiled and thought 'Yes I paired with Ash.'

[Back to third person view with Ash]

Ash waited for a few minutes until he saw Hilda and he said "Hilda over here." Ash waved even to make sure she know where he is.

Hilda saw Ash waving and ran to him and said "Okay Ash when is our battle?"

Ash got a piece of paper out with the time of Ash's and Hilda's tag team battle. Ash checked and said "Our tag team battle is in 2 minutes.

Announcer said "Ashura Kngiht and Hilda match against May Maple and Barry will begin now can the trainers mention report to there team rooms."

Ash looked at Hilda and said "Ready?" Hilda smiled and nodded and said "Lets do and also Payback time on them."

Ash nodded and said "Your right."

Ash and Hilda walked up to their room and waited for a few seconds until the Referee said "Will the teams come out now."

Ash, Hilda, Misty and Barry walked out and the Referee said "This match will be a tag team battle of Ashura Knight and Hilda against Misty and Barry let the match begin!"

Misty said "Misty choose Gyarados!"

Barry said "Go Staraptor!"

Hilda said "Go Serperior!"

Ash said "Go Porygon2!"

The Referee said "Let the battle begin!"

Ash said with his Aura **"Hilda does your Serperior know Protect?"**

Hilda thought 'Yep why?'

Ash said with his Aura **"Use I ordering Porygon2 to use discharge."**

Hilda nodded and said "Serperior use **protect**!"

Ash said with his Aura to Porygon2 **"Use Discharge!"**

Misty said "Gyarados **Dragon Dance**!"

Barry said "**Close Combat** on Porygon2!"

Porygon2 let of a huge electricity which attacked all pokemon on the field but failed to damage Serperior because of Protect and hit Gyarados who was doing a Dragon Dance and Staraptor who was charging in at Porygon2 with Close Combat which knocked out all pokemon.

[In the special room]

Cynthia thought 'So he learn Aura huh.'

[Back on the field]

Misty and Barry was shocked and said "How did you command your pokemon you cheater!"

The Referee was thinking the samething and Ash said one word "AURA so I not cheating." The referee nodded and said "Gyarados and Staraptor is unable to battle Misty and Barry choose your next pokemon!"

Misty said "Go Starmie!"

Barry said "Go Torterra!"

Ash said with his Aura **"You can deal with Starmie I got Torterra."**

Hilda nodded at what Ash said and said "Serperior Leaf Storm!"

Ash said with his Aura **"Porygon2 use Ice beam before Torterra can block the attack."**

Barry said "Torterra!"

Misty said "Starmie!"

Both Misty and Barry's Pokemon was defeated. The referee sad "Torterra and Starmie are unable to battle! Misty and Barry choose your final Pokemon!"

Misty said "Feraligatr go!"

Barry said "Go Empoleon!"

Ash said "Return Porygon2. Now I choose you Absol!"

Ash raise his hand and everyone saw his Mega Braclet and he said "Absol Mega Evolve!"

[Note: Everyone shall know what Absol Mega Evolve who looks like if not check it on google or battle Calem or Serena in X and Y who is near the Friend Safari.]

[In the stands]

Dinathia thought 'Who is this person?'

Serena smiled and thought 'He well strong I can't wait to face him soon as a friend not a rival.'

Lance thought 'I can't wait to take him on.'

Nearly all champions part from Cynthia and Dianthia and Lance thought 'Where does this Ashura Knight do his training.'

[Back on the field]

Ash said "**Night Slash!**"

Hilda said "**Leaf Storm!**"

Misty said "**Ice aqua jet!**"

Barry said "**Scald!**"

Absol unleash a night slash straight on the traitor Feraligatr. Serperior use Leaf storm on Emploeon nearly knocking it out. Empoleon use a hot stream of water on Seperior hoping to burn it. Feraligatr was using Ice punch with Aqua jet on Absol.

Ash said "End it with **X-scissor!**"

Hilda said "End it as well with **Leaf Storm**!"

Both Ash's and Hilda's attacks hit the traitors pokemon knocking it out. The referee said "Feraligatr and Empoleon is unable to battle! Winners are Ashura and Hilda!"

Ash smiled and said "Nice job." Hilda nodded and said "Same to you."

Ash and Hilda walked out only to be greeted by Cynthia and Serena reason Anabel and Sabrina are not there because they are battling now.

Cynthia said "That was one good job you two."

Serena said "You should of seen Misty's face."

Ash said "I rather look at someone face than Misty's."

Cynthia said "Me and Serena better return before we get caught seeing with you two."

Ash nodded and said "See you then Cynthia." Before Cynthia could leave Ash give her a kiss on the check and same for Serena. Both of the girls blush before leaving.

* * *

End of Episode

Sorry guys I not doing spoilers or short versions of what happened this episode but next one I will


	3. Question

**HEY ALL IN CHAPTER 2 WHEN I UPLOADED IT AND I WAS READING IT I THOUGHT OF MAKING THIS STORY A HAREM BUT IT IS UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT A HAREM OF ASH, SERENA, HILDA, SABRINA, CYNTHIA AND ANABEL PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS**


	4. Oc's needed

I need some oc's if you have your own you want in my story then send me a message here is a list what I need:

Name:

Age:

Pokemon he/she has on him/her:

Has Mega Evolution or not:

Home town:

Region of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos:


End file.
